supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Supermarket Sweep UK (2019)
This is chronicling the current UK version of Supermarket Sweep hosted by Rylan Clark-Neal. Premise The game consists of three teams of two, each with a clock that starts with 60 seconds on it. The teams then attempt to add as much time as possible to their clock by answering questions and riddles posed by host Rylan Clark-Neal. The time they accumulate determines how long they have in the 'Big Sweep' round to run around a studio mock-up of a supermarket, collecting shopping items. The team with the shopping trolley filled with items of the most value wins the chance to enter the final 'Super Sweep' prize round. Within the game there were a number of rounds. Mini-Sweep The Mini-Sweep is a question round. On answering a question correctly, they have 10 seconds added to their clock. Ryan then gives the winning contestants a clue as to which item he requires. The contestants then have to find the item with a "Supermarket Sweep" logo on within the supermarket and return to the start with it within 30 seconds for a bonus prize, not affecting the final sweep total. Q & A Games There are a variety of possible games each show. Each correctly answered question or riddle is rewarded with 5 seconds added to the contestants' clock. Express Sweep The Express Sweep is a special sweep where one player from each team will runaround the market for 45 seconds to find items on Rylan's shopping list. The catch is that only one of each item is marked with a "Supermarket Sweep" logo on them; so there will be only one to a customer. When time is up, the runners return to their podiums and their baskets are checked to see if any of them have the required products with the required logo on them. Each time a correct item with the logo is found, the team who has it scores 5 seconds, except for one item; that item is worth double or 10 seconds. Supermarket Swap If a team answer a question correctly, it wins 5 seconds; right or wrong, contestants then switch with their partners tasked with answering the next question. Occasionally, there will be at least one question, where if answered correctly, the team with the right answer steals 5 seconds from one of the opposing teams. Big Sweep This is the round where the contestants enter the aisles, starting with the team with the most time on their clocks and followed by the other two teams according to their times. The aim of this round is to gain as much value in their trolleys as possible in order to go on to the £3,000 Super Sweep game, at the end of this round the value of the shopping is calculated by Ryan's checkout assistants. Various bonuses are available to boost their totals and there are penalties for dropped items. Bonuses * Pick 'n' Mix: Players weight 500g of five different varieties of sweets worth £50 on their subtotal.+ * Manager's Special: The teams must find a tin marked with their own team colour for a bonus worth £50.+ * Shopping List: Rylan gives a shopping list of 3 items for the contestants to find. All three must be collected for a bonus of £100. No partial credit can be given. * Inflatable bonuses: They are worth £25, £50, £75 or £100. Before the Big Sweep begins, the home audience gets to see which inflatable is the £100 one. Contestants are only allowed to collect one per team and do not know its value until after the sweep is complete. Penalties A penalty of £10 is assessed to teams who: *Leave dropped items *Break store items *There would also be a penalty for "knocking over the cameraman". Super Sweep The team with the higher Big Sweep total (added with their sub total from bonuses) keeps their money and advances to the Super Sweep. The team has 60 seconds to find the £3,000 prize, by solving three clues. The first clue is given by Ryan and time doesn't start until the clue has been read. The team must find the item from the clue to get the next clue. The second clue leads the contestants to the final item, behind which the money is found. As with the US version, the team has to find all three items and have their hands on the money before time expires. If they don't, they only leave with the cash equivalent of the value of the goods in their trolley. Category:International Category:United Kingdom